


Усталость

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post V-Day, бытовуха
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Зарисовка на тему эмоций и чувств: «усталость»





	Усталость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** никакого сиквела, неизвестный таймлайн
> 
>  **Примечание:** АУ от сиквела, в которой у Чарли все хорошо с рукой и Эггзи

В голове расплывались прозрачно-серые облака усталости. Облака текли от висков к затылку, причудливым образом переплетались и окутывали всё тело, но не делали лёгким и воздушным. Напротив, Эггзи давно не чувствовал себя таким неподъёмным и неуклюжим. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. 

И не то чтобы между платной стоянкой и домом было большое расстояние, но теперь оно виделось непреодолимым.

Двое суток почти непрерывной погони. Сон урывками, выпитые энергетики, непроходящая тошнота — вовсе не от огромного количества трупов. Эггзи был хорошим агентом и почти равнодушно смотрел на кровавый след, оставленный маньяком, которого он преследовал. Гаррисон (ноосфера издевалась) прекрасно знал, что ему осталось недолго, и стремился сделать свою карьеру в качестве серийного убийцы ещё более впечатляющей.

Гаррисон думал, что за ним охотятся спецслужбы и что ему предстоит пожизненное заключение в тюрьме. Эггзи лишил его сомнений, лишив заодно и значительной части мозгов. Ему всегда удавались такие выстрелы.

Но чувство от великолепно сделанной работы (последняя пара жертв даже осталась в живых) не помогало держаться дальше. Дышать по непонятной причине было трудно, и Эггзи расслабил узел галстука. Подумал и вовсе снять его, но отмахнулся от себя: он прекрасно знал, что причина была не в галстуке.

Небо хмурилось над его головой, задумываясь о том, не скрасить ли его жизнь ещё и дождём. Эггзи глянул вверх — нет уж, если дождь и накроет туманные улочки Лондона, то только когда Эггзи на них не будет. Стоило поторопиться.

Уставшее тело даже никак не отреагировало на ускорение шага. Поднимать ноги было одинаково тяжело и при неспешной ходьбе, и при почте беге.

Эггзи дошёл до двери, контролируя свои лёгкие, дышал глубже и чаще обычного, стараясь подстегнуть себя хотя бы излишним кислородом. На это тоже уходила часть сил, но Эггзи было уже всё равно. Эггзи просто хотелось лечь и никогда не вставать.

Открыть дверь он пытался чуть ли не минуту, сначала используя не ту сторону ключа, потом — проклиная тугой замок, потом — ненавидя тот факт, что у него уставлены четыре замка. В целях безопасности, разумеется.

И сигнализацию он, как обычно, вырубил после того, как вошёл, а не до. Охрана уже и не дёргается. Надо потом купить парням пива, не весело, наверное, караулить такого аккуратного человека, как он.

Джей Би встретил его с игрушкой в пасти, но у Эггзи не было сил, чтобы зашвырнуть её подальше. Он стащил оксфорды, надавливая носками на пятки и едва смог совладать с пуговицей пиджака — единственной, чёрт бы её побрал.

Туман усталости уже был не просто серым, но тёмным, как тучи, скопившиеся сейчас над домом. Дождь был неминуем — оставалось только удивляться, почему он не пошёл до сих пор.

На кухне горел свет, но там никого не было. Зато в гостиной светился только экран огромной плазмы, показывая очередной бой. Чарли азартно крутил джойстик в руках, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

Его пиджак лежал здесь же рядом, служа подстилкой для Лорда Нельсона, а на столе перед Чарли стояла непочатая бутылка пива. Ясно, у него тоже был хреновый день. Но вряд ли неудачная миссия, он действовал бы по-другому.

Эггзи прошёл мимо Лорда и упал на диван лицом вниз, даже не выставив руки перед собой. Полежал так несколько секунд, вздохнул, подтащил себя локтями ближе к Чарли и устроил голову у него на коленях, несколько раз въехав макушкой в джойстик.

Чарли, что неудивительно, никак это не прокомментировал.

— Ты поздно, — сказал он, всё так же не отрываясь от экрана.

— Я ещё рано, — Эггзи зевнул, но на полноценный зевок ему не хватило воздуха, а менять позу было лень. — И я хочу умереть.

— Не хочешь.

— Но моё тело пытается. Отключусь прямо на тебе.

— Накрою пледом через пару часов, — Чарли, кажется, поставил на паузу и провёл рукой по затылку Эггзи, не массируя, но мягко поглаживая напряжённые мышцы.

Эггзи только что не заурчал от удовольствия.

— День дерьмо. Последние двое суток дерьмо. Я скучал по дому.

— А я не покидал Англии, — Чарли прошёлся кончиками пальцев по позвонкам и скользнул рукой за воротник рубашки. — Как Финляндия?

— Ничего нового.

— Смотрел прогноз погоды, — Чарли усилил нажим, но почти сразу же убрал руку. Правильно, это слишком усыпляло Эггзи. — Там так же, как и у нас. Облачно.

Голос Чарли тоже звучал устало. Но пальцы всё равно двигались с нужной мягкостью, не давая одиночеству нахлынуть на Эггзи и усугубить его и так не лучшее состояние. В этом был весь Чарли: через язвительность и грубость он часто выражал своё беспокойство и свою заботу. Эггзи уже давно приноровился выцеплять главное из шелухи его слов, призванных задеть. Чарли, наверное, и под дулом не признался бы, что волнуется за Эггзи.

Но сейчас Чарли не хотел даже язвить. Он иногда погружался в такое состояние: молчал сутками, если к нему не прикасаться или не обращаться прямо, мало пил и ничего не ел. И не хотел тоже ничего — кроме чего-нибудь бессмысленного, вроде музыки из чужих плейлистов, головоломок на планшете или, вот, приставки.

Сейчас это была ещё долгая речь, но вряд ли терпения Чарли хватит надолго.

— Отсутствующее солнце вытягивает из меня последние силы, — пожаловался Эггзи. И замолчал. Должно было сработать.

— Я знаю, — Чарли взъерошил его волосы, одним движением испортив державшуюся весь день причёску, и устроил локоть где-то на спине Эггзи. И снова взял джойстик. — Можешь не двигаться. Я тут как раз ставлю рекорд.

Эггзи буркнул что-то, чего не понял сам, и потёрся щекой о его колено.

Он был дома.


End file.
